


Send Nudes ;)

by Bronzeflower



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Nudes, Seduction, Trans Male Character, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Victor gives Arlo an envelope filled with nudes, and Arlo jacks off in private.
Relationships: Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Male Builder (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 12





	Send Nudes ;)

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to write something, and this had been unfinished for the longest time, so i finished it. here y'all go. hope u enjoy

“Hey, Arlo~,” Victor purred, and the voice immediately had Arlo steeling himself. “I’ve been looking for you~.”

That tone of voice either meant Arlo was in for a terrible time fixing whatever problem Victor had made or in for a _great_ time, and Arlo was never sure which.

“What do you need?” Arlo used his captain’s voice, which only made Victor’s salacious grin wider.

“Nothing, I just have a delivery for you,” Victor answered, causing Arlo to quirk up his eyebrow.

“I haven’t commissioned anything though.”

“Not a commission,” Victor said, pulling out an envelope. “A gift. I did some photoshoots with Antoine, and I figured you might want to see some of the results.”

Victor got closer to Arlo, pressing the envelope against his chest in a way that made Arlo stop thinking about whatever trouble Victor could have gotten up to and start thinking more about pulling Victor into some alleyway for a quick make-out session.

“I, for one, think they’re very nice,” Victor mentioned, his face tilted up towards Arlo, and one of Victor’s hands came up to curl his fingers through the hair on the back of Arlo’s head. “Though, I have to say they’re missing something…”

Arlo swallowed, willing his voice to work.

“And what might that be?”

“I don’t have nearly enough hickeys,” Victor answered, his voice low, and, wow, okay, this was how Arlo was going to die.

Victor leaned up and gave Arlo a surprisingly tender off-center kiss before pulling away.

“I think this goes without saying, but try not to open that around others unless, of course, you like the idea of being caught,” Victor winked and left Arlo alone to stare down at the unassuming plain white envelope that he held in his hands.

He was so glad Victor decided to do that when there was no one else around, otherwise Arlo might have never been able to live it down.

As it was though, Arlo was stuck with a suddenly very prominent erection that he had to deal with.

Thankfully, he was nearby the Corps, so he went over there and hurriedly entered his room, locking the door behind himself.

He opened the envelope. And Arlo was _definitely_ going to die because there were several photos inside that showed off how truly shameless Victor was.

One featured Victor modeling a lingerie set. A black bralette and panty set that barely covered anything and already had Arlo's face flushing tremendously.

Another was Victor from behind, taking off his panties and showing off his ass and thighs.

The rest had Victor completely naked from different angles, including one with his legs parted, and Victor reaching down to spread his pussy open.

There was one last piece of paper in the envelope, and Arlo looked at it to find that all it said was "Enjoy ;)".

Well, he supposed he could follow that particular instruction since he was alone…

Arlo palmed at his erection, groaning as he finally touched himself, and he quickly moved on to getting his pants down just enough to reveal his cock and balls.

Arlo took a hand and started stroking himself, looking at what he'd decided was his favorite photo - the one of Victor spreading himself open and giving bedroom eyes at the camera.

Arlo wanted nothing more than to shove himself into that pussy and make Victor scream, and he stroked himself faster as he imagined the gasps and moans Victor would make as Arlo left bite marks on the canvas of Victor’s skin.

Arlo could plunge into Victor, rub his clit, and fuck that flirtatious smirk right off of him.

It really didn’t take long before Arlo had cum all over himself with a loud moan.

Fuck, Victor was ridiculous, giving Arlo these photos. Even if they were _very_ nice photos. What would Victor do if someone other than Arlo saw them?

That didn’t mean Arlo was going to get rid of them. Victor didn’t put all that effort into making them just for them to be thrown away.

Arlo cleaned himself up and put the photos away in a secure and discreet box. He’d look at those again...later. Perhaps when Victor was too busy for more intimate activities.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
